


The Empire State

by ToukoTai



Series: First Name: Agent [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New York state motto was 'excelsior', translated that meant 'ever upward'. Which fit Agent York, to be quite honest. Out of all the people Clint had ever had a stare down with in an interrogation room, York remained completely unconcerned with his predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empire State

It slowly occurs to Clint, that he’s somehow become SHIELD’s designated Project Freelancer liaison. He didn’t ask for it, He doesn’t want it, he hopes there’s a pay raise involved(doesn’t hold his breath), but whenever SHIELD has to play nice with Freelancer, he winds up at ground zero of the interaction. Like right now. He’s staring down a tan armored Freelancer. (CT’s armor had been dark brown and Wyoming’s was white.) The agent, introduced as Agent New ‘just call me York’ York, (and Clint is starting to sense a theme here, even if Connecticut was a huge tip off.) has his boots up on the conference table next to his helmet.

“Extreme dodge ball fight.” The agent says, the second time he catches Clint staring.

“Uh, what?” The agent smirks at him, the tip of his boots moving to an unknown rhythm.

“My eye, lost it in a dodgeball match.” Clint nods, finger tapping along the edge of the datapad. York has an impressive scar down the side of his face. Red lines that run down his cheek and start from the corner of the dead white eye.

“Thought you might have lost it in a hand of poker.” Clint returns, sees the Agent really smirk at him. Decides he likes this one. “Your friend, Wyoming, is really good at bluffing.”

“He is, isn’t he?” The brunette shakes his head. “Lost the Christmas bonus playing against him. The bastard. Hey, he tell you any good knock-knock jokes?” And York laughs at whatever look passes over Clint’s face. “Yeah, he’s got a fucking backlog of them.”

“You’re kidding.” Clint rubs a hand over his face. “I can’t believe that many knock-knock jokes even exist. I can’t believe someone took the time to memorize them.” York shrugs.

“Makes getting him a secret santa gift really fucking easy.” Clint decides he really likes York.

"So Wyoming is your sniper, and CT is a stealth op. What do you do?" York grins at him, wide open and teeth on display.

"My, how very _forward_ of you.” He drawls. And Clint knows that. Knows he really shouldn’t be asking, but fuck it. He’s curious and if Fury is going to make him babysit while York’s information is checked and double checked, also triple checked. Then he’s going to damn well get some information of his own. "And you haven't even bought me dinner yet."

"Yeah well," Clint shrugs back at him, rolls with the punches that York sets up. In the back of his mind he hopes there's an op or two for them to run in the future. "What can I say? I usually like to know who I'm taking out on the town, and since I've already been around the street with two of your’s. I like to know who I’m collecting." York opens his mouth to answer, sarcastic smirk spreading across his face, at the _exact_ moment Fury barges right back into the room. God _damnit._

"Agent New York," York winces. "It looks like your intel is good. Tell the Director that the _next_ time he has time sensitive information for us, to send it through the front door and _not_ have his agents break into my facility to plant it.” Fury’s one eyed angry gaze meets York’s one eyed laughing gaze. Clint’s pretty sure he knows the reason the Director(whoever he is) sent York instead of, say, CT. Fury’s subtle eye patch intimidation routine isn’t going to work on someone who also has one eye.

"And I would have gotten away with it, too." The agent says laughing and pushing himself to his feet. "If it wasn’t for the holographic lock on the fifth floor."

_Ah_ , Clint thinks, _infiltration expert_.


End file.
